1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic card connector including a plastic main body. A circuit board is inserted in a circuit board receiving region of the plastic main body. The circuit board includes multiple contact terminals extending into an electronic card receiving region of the plastic main body for contacting with a corresponding contact of an electronic card inserted in the electronic card receiving region. Multiple adaptive terminals are further connected with an edge of the circuit board. A first end of each adaptive terminal is connected to a corresponding contact terminal via a printed circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existent electronic IC chip cards (smart cards) have been widely applied to electronic ticket, identification card, etc. After the smart card is inserted into a card reader, the data of the card can be identified, accessed or replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,590 discloses a card reader having a frame 30. The frame 30 is formed with a card slot 50 and multiple mounting notches 44. A signal contact 22 is correspondingly inlaid in each mounting notch 44. A curved connection surface 24 of front end of the signal contact resiliently extends into the card slot 50 for electrically connecting with the inserted electronic card. The other end of the signal contact 22 is formed with a tail 26 which is soldered on the circuit board of a card reader 10. In assembling procedure of the card reader 10, the signal contacts 22 must be one by one soldered on the circuit board. Such procedure is inconvenient and time-consuming. In addition, after a period of use, the signal contacts 22 tend to resiliently fail or deform. Under such circumstance, the signal contacts can hardly tightly attach to the inserted electronic card. Therefore, it is necessary to repair the card reader. However, the signal contacts are directly soldered on the circuit board. When repaired, it is necessary to melt the solder of the soldering sections of the signal contacts and then take off and replace the signal contacts 22. Such procedure is quite inconvenient.